Lonely dandelion
by Turningsun
Summary: "Volevo chiedere a tua madre di potermi dare la ricetta di…" George non la lasciò finire. "Tu sei un disastro in cucina!" Hermione sorrise, sorprendendosi ancora una volta di come George riuscisse ad avere la battuta pronta anche in un periodo come quello. "Voglio migliorare!" "Guarda che mio fratello sa cucinare, eh! Istinto di sopravvivenza!"


**_*Lonely dandelion*_**

Il sole stava tramontando, inondando la collina di un rosso caldo e rassicurante. Il vento era caldo e gentile. Sì, il mese di giugno era il preferito di George. Non sapeva perché, ma vedere le giornate che si allungavano, sentire il sole sempre un po' più caldo e il vento meno pungente gli davano una sorta di speranza.  
Dalla casa non proveniva nessun rumore: tutti erano in giro per compere o al lavoro e lui aveva ancora da spendere la carta del lutto. Sorrise mestamente. Cercava di ritirare su la famiglia con finti sorrisi. Forse, cercava di rinsaldare se stesso ritornando ad essere il George allegro di prima.  
Sarebbe stato impossibile.  
Sospirò forte, cercando di allontanare la sensazione di chiusura alla gola che precede un urlo o un pianto eterno.  
Non doveva piangere. Aveva promesso a Fred. A se stesso.  
Basta piangere. Doveva fare ciò che era giusto: continuare a vivere per guardare quel sole caldo ancora una volta.  
Si avviò lentamente verso il grande albero vicino casa. Cercò di non guardarla finché non gli fu a pochi passi e si sedette. Solo allora guardò la lapide bianca del fratello.  
"Ehi… un mese." Riuscì solo a dire prima di sentire una lacrima scendergli lungo la guancia. Scoppiò a piangere senza potersi fermare prima.  
Si coprì il viso mentre singhiozzava. Voleva fermare quel fiume di lacrime, ma la gola gli doleva terribilmente e urlare sembrava dargli conforto.  
Appoggiò le braccia sulle ginocchia: gli facevano male, come se non potessero reggere tutto quel peso.  
Continuò a piangere finché le lacrime non si fermarono e i singhiozzi non si esaurirono.  
"George…" sussurrò una voce femminile.  
Detestava farsi sentire o vedere a piangere, così si asciugò il viso alla meglio con le dita e si voltò verso la voce. "Hermione…"  
"Posso?"  
"S-sì… siediti pure." La voce era rauca e incerta ancora. Respirò profondamente qualche volta per calmarsi. "Come mai qui..?" riuscì a dire, qualche minuto dopo, quando si sentì pronto.  
"Volevo chiedere a tua madre di potermi dare la ricetta di…"  
George non la lasciò finire. "Tu sei un disastro in cucina!"  
Hermione sorrise, sorprendendosi ancora una volta di come George riuscisse ad avere la battuta pronta anche in un periodo come quello. "Voglio migliorare!"  
"Guarda che mio fratello sa cucinare, eh! Istinto di sopravvivenza!"  
Gli diede un colpetto sul braccio mentre arrossiva. Poi si fece seria e lo guardò. "Come stai?"  
Avrebbe voluto risponderle tante cose. Che stava da dio; che era servito e riverito; che voleva buttarsi dal primo ponte che capitava, ma che poi avrebbe fatto soffrire tutti; che se non smettevano di fargli quella domanda avrebbe ucciso davvero. Ma tutto quello che disse fu un banale e falso: "Bene."  
Abbassò lo sguardo e accanto alla tomba di Fred vide due soffioni. Erano nati nello stesso punto ed erano identici.  
Sembravano una copia di lui e Fred. Sorrise un po' pensando che fosse uno scherzo del fratello.  
Stava per girarsi verso Hermione, per dirle qualcosa, ma le parole gli morirono in gola quando il vento soffiò troppo forte per uno dei due soffioni. I semi del fiore volteggiarono velocemente in aria, disegnando una spirale, poi ricaddero a terra.  
Come Fred.  
Sentì gli occhi inumidirsi ancora una volta. No, non voleva piangere! Non ne poteva più… era una tortura a cui non voleva più essere sottoposto. Nascose il viso tra le mani, stava per urlare quando sentì il tocco di Hermione sul braccio.  
"Guardami, George…" La sua voce era dolce e serena. L'aveva sentita poche volte, soprattutto quando Ron piangeva in camera sua.  
Alzò il viso e trovò gli occhi di Hermione lucidi dalle lacrime, ma sorrideva. Uno di quei sorrisi tristi, ma che ti danno un po' di speranza.  
"Scusa…" sussurrò George, abbracciandola.  
Hermione non si spostò. Lo abbracciò aspettando che fosse George a spostarsi.  
Solo quando il ragazzo sciolse l'abbraccio, lei parlò con voce calma. Aveva imparato ad usare quel tono con Ron quando aveva bisogno di conforto. Aveva imparato che doveva seguire l'istinto anche in quei casi perché le parole di cordoglio suonano sempre identiche e, ormai, non facevano più effetto su nessuno. Le aveva sentite anche lei prima di partire per l'Australia e ritrovare i suoi genitori. Ed ora che li aveva riportati a casa, non voleva che le solite frasi di consolazione venissero utilizzate: non servivano a nulla.  
Così si ritrovò a sorridere. "Mia nonna diceva sempre che _un fiore solo non è meno bello perché è solo_. Quel fiore che se n'è andato darà vita ad altri fiori…"  
"E il fiore rimasto solo?" chiese George tristemente.  
"Avrà presto la compagnia di tutti i fiori nati dai semi di quello che è stato… spazzato via."  
George guardò il soffione solitario. "Tua nonna era saggia."  
"Sì, lo era. E vorrei aver ripreso un po' da lei." ammise guardandosi le mani: erano ancora sporche d'inchiostro.  
"Beh, non te la stai cavando tanto male." George stava giocando con un ciuffo d'erba. "Fred amava una canzone. Non ho mai capito bene il perché, sinceramente: è triste e parla di addii. Però ogni tanto la cantava con melodie diverse, tanto per renderla più allegra."  
"Te la ricordi? Forse potrei conoscerla."  
"Certo che sì! Ogni tanto facevamo pure i duetti." rise piano mentre guardava la foto del fratello sulla lapide bianca. Si schiarì la voce ed iniziò a cantare. "Oh all the money that ever I spent, I spent it in good company…" Hermione sorrise, conoscendo quella canzone. Suo nonno la cantava sempre a Natale, davanti al camino con un bicchiere di whisky in mano. "…And all the harm that ever I've done, alas, it was to none but me…"  
"So fill to me the parting glass, good night and joy be with you all." terminò Hermione parlando.  
Restarono in silenzio qualche minuto. Entrambi pensando a quello che era stato quel mese: la guerra, i funerali, le notti in bianco, l'Australia, il ritorno alla normalità, Fred.  
Hermione si passò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e si voltò verso la casa dei Weasley. Le era parso di sentire un rumore.  
"Mamma è tornata da Diagon Alley." Confermò George sentendo la madre urlare dalla cucina un '_Sono tornata, George! George?!_'. Si tirò su e aiutò Hermione a fare altrettanto. "Dobbiamo andare o le verrà un colpo."  
"Poi chi prepara più le torte per me?"  
"Ah, ora siamo passati dalla ricetta al dolce per intero?!" George rise guardandola dall'alto e Hermione rise di rimando. "Hermione, grazie per prima…" sussurrò prima di entrare in cucina.  
"Quando avrai bisogno, chiedi pure." Sorrise.  
"Eccoti finalmente! Perché non rispondi?! Hermione, cara!" la signora Weasley li travolse in un abbraccio stritolatore. "Come mai da queste parti?"  
Hermione e George si guardarono. "Facciamo un dolce per Ronnino!"

**_Fine_**


End file.
